The present invention generally relates to the process of shingling roofs. More particularly, the present invention relates to a roofing stage assembly for pitched roofs to facilitate the shingling of such roofs.
To protect a house or structure from the adverse elements, shingles are often applied to a roof. This entails covering the rafters/roof beams, such as with plywood sheets or the like. Tar paper is then often tacked onto the plywood sheets. Shingles or the like are then tacked onto the roof. Typically, the shingles are first applied at the base and overlap one another until reaching the apex portion of the roof so that water can cascade over the shingles and off of the roof, and not enter the structure.
These materials must be brought on to the roof surface, and workers properly and safely positioned in location on the roof to nail or glue these materials in place. In the past, strips of wood would be affixed to the plywood sheets to provide foot supports for the roofers while tacking down the tar paper and shingles. These would be removed as the section of the roof were shingled. Alternatively, scaffolding was used to elevate the roofers to the appropriate height of the roof, particularly on very steep pitched roofs.
However, there is a continuing need for a roofing stage which is removably attachable to a roof and which facilitates placement of the roofer and supplies on the pitched roof. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.
The present invention resides in a roofing stage for pitched roofs. It comprises first and second elongated tracks which are disposed generally parallel to one another. Base brackets of each track attach the lower end of each track to roof beams. Feet extend from a bottom surface of the first and second tracks and contact the roof. Typically, these feet are padded.
A carriage bracket is slidably attached to each of the first and second tracks. The carriage bracket includes a foot support extending therefrom. Above the carriage brackets are platform brackets which are also slidably attached to each track. A platform extends between the platform brackets for holding tools and materials and the like. Means for attaching the upper ends of the tracks to an upper edge of the roof are provided, typically in the form of hooks which extend from upper ends of the tracks. Preferably, the carriage and platform brackets are automatically moved along the tracks by use of a motor or the like.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.